<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FICTION ZELDA ( Titre à venir )- Prologue by SieurDidi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796613">FICTION ZELDA ( Titre à venir )- Prologue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SieurDidi/pseuds/SieurDidi'>SieurDidi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SieurDidi/pseuds/SieurDidi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Voici le prologue de ma fiction centrée autour de l'univers de The legend of Zelda. Dans cette histoire, redécouvrez sous un nouveau jour l'histoire d'Hyrule et ses personnages les plus célèbres. Retraçant l'épopée de Link dans une recherche de qui il est, cette histoire se déroule dans un nouvel univers éloigné des timelines prédéfinies par la série, mettant en scène des personnages et des lieux bien connus...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>FICTION ZELDA ( Titre à venir )- Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PROLOGUE</p><p>Un vent glacial soufflait et tourbillonnait entre les cimes des arbres qui peuplaient par centaine l’immense plaine se trouvant face au voyageur. Nuançant un gris solitaire et un azur nuageux, l’Eden se dressant face à lui nourrissait en son cœur une multitude de sentiments, s'entrechoquant  comme le fer de deux guerriers au centre d’un champ de bataille. <br/>Le voyageur était un homme imposant. Vêtu d’un épais manteau noir surmonté par un très large capuchon, la partie supérieure de son visage se voyait disparaitre dans la pénombre. Seul était distinguable l’épaisse barbe blanche qu’il portait, symbole d’une grande sagesse selon les traditions Hyruliennes. Il n’était nul doute que cet homme, assis seul sur un rocher couvert de mousse, les bottes marquées par d’importantes traces de boues séchées, n’était autre qu’un soldat. Quand des bourrasques de vents soufflaient, son épaisse cape noire se soulevait, laissant apparaître une imposante cuirasse incrustée de pierres précieuses. Au centre de cette dernière était gravée les armoiries du royaume d’Hyrule. Un oiseau d’or les ailes ouvertes et surmontée par trois triangles unis et de la même couleur, la triforce.<br/>Plongeant le regard dans l’étendu qui se dressait devant ses yeux, le voyageur, imaginait s’élever les tours du château d’Hyrule transperçant les cumulus qui formaient une mer de nuage face à lui. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. A sa gauche, posée dans l’herbe verte et mouillée, une petite sacoche de cuir. Saisissant le petit sac, il en sortit un instrument de musique chromé d’un bleu lapis. C’était un ocarina. Il fit alors glisser l’objet entre ses grosses mains hirsutes. La finesse avec laquelle il était taillé et sa couleur si singulière en faisant une relique particulièrement précieuse. Mais c’était surtout la manière dont le voyageur le scrutait qui le rendait parfaitement unique en son genre.<br/>Soudain, le vieil homme fut sortit de cette songe par une voix qui s’était élevée au loin. Un autre homme se dressait à quelques mètres de lui, tout en faisant de grands signes de la main. Vêtu d’une tunique pourprée surmontée par un habit bleu marine filé de décorations en or, dont le symbole royal, c’étaient les bottes et les gants nacrées ainsi que son béret qui montraient son appartenance à la garde personnelle du roi.<br/>-       Votre altesse ! s’écria l’homme tout en fixant le voyageur. Il se mit à avancer tout en s’assurant que ses bottes ne soient pas tachées par la boue.<br/>L’homme encapuchonné se leva lentement s’appuyant sur une branche dénuée de feuilles d’un petit arbuste à proximité de la pierre. Quand le garde royal ne se trouvait plus qu’à quelques mètres, le voyageur décida d’avancer d’un pas lent mais résolu, laissant chacun de ses pas s’écraser sur le sol laissant place au craquement des brins d’herbes et de la terre humide.  Se dressant devant le petit homme, le géant barbu ne sourcillait pas. Seul le vent faisait danser les longs fils blancs de sa barbe soulevant légèrement sa capuche, laissait apparaître un œil. Un œil noir, celui d’un regard profond. Le regard grave et voyant que l’intendant royal se décomposait sur place, il finit par dire.<br/>-       Auguste, je tiens à vous rappeler que nous sommes en mission secrète. Si vous criez à vous en arrachez la voix mon identité, c’est peut-être l’avenir du royaume d’Hyrule que vous scellez par vos mots.</p><p> Le Roi jetait à nouveau un regard sur les plaines. Essayant d’imaginer à travers des petits points scintillants, des familles réunies dans leurs chaumières, son peuple. Auguste baissait la tête, honteux. Serrant le poing, il déglutit et releva le visage tenta d’ouvrir la bouche quand soudain le monarque le fit taire par un grand geste de la main, tranchant le vent, le regard dur.</p><p>-       Il suffit. Vous n’avez rien ajouter, continua-t-il d’une voix grave. Je n’ai que faire de pitoyables excuses. Les espions de Bongo’sheik peuvent être n’importe où. Il s’arrêta baissa la tête avant de reprendre sur un ton plus bas. Même parmi nos hommes… Auguste recula d’un pas, les yeux écarquillés et bouche-bé.</p><p>-  V-votre altesse mais que racontez-vous ? Ses yeux se froncairent et il entra intérieurement dans une colère noire qui le faisait bouillonner avant de rugir. Néanmoins il s’exclama d’une voix chevrotante réalisant qu’il parlait ainsi à son souverain. C-comment pouvez -vous penser de telles choses sire ? Des femmes et des mères ont perdu leur mari ou leurs fils dans cette guerre. Le roi détourna le regard et lança sèchement.</p><p>-       Je sais. Mais chaque jour qui passe met ma Zelda encore plus en danger… Quand Auguste remarqua que le poing serré du roi tremblait contre sa cuisse, il se détendit, réalisant que même cet imposant géant avait peur. Peur de cette guerre qui ne semblait jamais se terminer, peur de voir s’effondrer un royaume qu’il portait à bout de bras. Le roi finit par reprendre.  Je ne peux faire confiance à personne.</p><p>-       Même pas à un vieil ami ? Demanda une voix rauque qui s’élevait derrière le monarque.<br/> Le roi fit volte face en entendant le bruit d’une troupe marchant dans la boue, faisant craquer des brindilles amplifiant le vacarme par les frottements des tissus contre les hautes herbes. Se dévoila alors face aux deux hommes un cortège de quatre moniales. Les sœurs identiques par leurs habits composées de grandes robes bleues et blanches ou étaient brodées le symbole de la Triforce, laissaient apparaître sous leurs voiles, un visage grave. Au centre du petit groupe marchait également un homme. De taille moyenne, son épaisse soutane marron surmontée d’une capuche laissait apparaître un ventre bedonnant. Les longues manches jointes, son visage gonflé et bourru où se dessinait un sourire sous une épaisse moustache blanche, témoignaient par de grands yeux bleus d’une profonde bonté d’âme. Alors que toutes les religieuses s’arrêtèrent sans un bruit, l’homme avança vers le roi, qu’il salua par une révérence silencieuse. Le monarque ferma les yeux et dans  un petit ricanement il sourit avant de dire sur un ton léger.<br/>-       Tu as tellement grossi que je n’ai faillis pas te reconnaître Rauru ah ah ah. Il posa sa main sur l’épaule du prêtre, la remontant  progressivement pour enrouler son bras autour de son cou. Quand ils ont combattu ensemble et ont fait les quatre cents coups petits, on fait confiance à ces amis-là. Il jeta des petits regards aux alentours. Mais dis-moi. Pourquoi m’avoir donné rendez-vous sur la montagne du prélude, le château ou le temple du temps aurait été aussi bien je pense ?</p><p>Rauru leva un sourcil puis posa sa main sur son menton pour caresser le bout de sa moustache avant d’inspirer une grande bouffée et de répondre, sous le regard grave  des sœurs qui l’entouraient.<br/>-       Je sais que les traditions ancestrales n’apprécient pas que des visiteurs autre que la princesse, le héros ou les sept prêtresses s’introduisent dans les ruines du temple du vent, mais que veux-tu mon bon Rhoam. Il jeta des petits regards furtifs à gauche et à droite puis déglutit avant d’ajouter. Très peu d’endroits sont sûrs en Hyrule, avec la menace qui pèse sur nos terres. Le roi acquiesça de la tête tout en ayant repris son air grave. Il demanda alors.</p><p>-       Mais pourquoi m’as-tu convié à cette…réunion ? Il regarda l’attroupement de gens autour d’eux composé d’un haut fonctionnaire royal aussi chétif qu’une brindille et des prêtresses ayant fait vœu de silence quand elles sortaient des murs de leurs édifices religieux.</p><p>Rauru se tourna vers l’une des sœurs a qui il fit signe d’avancer. La tête baissée, son angoisse d’affronter le roi d’Hyrule se devinait par le rouge carné de ses joues et par le tremblements de ses mains ou elle y tenait un gros panier tressé en osier. Le roi approcha doucement sa main du berceau et souleva délicatement le voile blanc, faisant filer la soie entres ses doigts.  Au centre de cette banne étaient blottis deux petits bébés qui dégageaient une certaine chaleur. L’un avait un teint légèrement plus foncé que l’autre, mais tous deux possédaient des visages fins aux traits très féminins. Le plus pâle était endormis, tandis que l’autre fixait le roi avec de grands yeux vert émeraude. Une certaine incompréhension se dessinait sur le visage ridé et ferme du monarque, qui fut néanmoins touché par la tendresse avec laquelle cet enfant le regardait. Ce bébé lui rappelait sa fille Zelda, née quelques mois auparavant. Il leva les yeux vers Rauru et demanda calmement.<br/>-       Qui sont ces enfants ? Le roi restait penché vers le berceau tandis que son regard était tourné vers le vieux prêtre. Ce dernier avança, laissant traîner sa soutane poussiéreuse dans la boue. Avec sa manche pendante, il pointa l’enfant endormi.</p><p>-       Regarde donc le dos de sa main. Rhoam s’exécuta silencieusement et avec ses grosses mains rustres prit délicatement le bras de l’enfant endormi. Quand le monarque découvrit qu’était marquée sur sa peau deux triangles surmontés d’un troisième, son sang ne fit qu’un tour. Il écarquilla les yeux et s’écria d’une voix rauque.</p><p>-       Vous l’avez trouvé ? Auguste qui se tenait derrière tournait légèrement sa tête de droite à gauche pour voir ce que le géant cachait.  Rauru acquiesça silencieusement et dit à voix basse.</p><p>-       Ce garçon est le porteur de la triforce du courage en effet. La petite à ses côtés est sa sœur Arielle et ils sont tous deux jumeaux. Le visage de Rauru s’assombrit alors. Nous l’avons arraché à sa mère, alors… il détourna le regard.  Nous avons estimé qu’il était préférable de le laisser avec sa sœur. Il resta silencieux quelques instants puis finit par ajouter.  Lui et la princesse Zelda sont en danger. Certes la marque qu’ils portent chacun sur la paume disparaîtra quand ils auront passé leur première année, mais il ne faut pas que d’ici-là ils tombent dans les griffes du roi Sheikah. C’est pourquoi nous devons les mettre à l'abri, lui et la princesse. Le roi se mit à trembler et son sang se glaça. Il chuchota alors.</p><p>-       Tu veux éloigner…Zelda ? M-mais sa place est au château auprès de sa mère et moi. La reine ne supportera pas qu’on lui arrache sa fille.</p><p>Rauru joignit à nouveau ses deux manches tout en fermant les yeux. Alors que le vent soufflait et que l’immense étendue d’herbe autour d’eux dansait dans le vent, le vieux sage prit entre ses bras le landau que lui laissa timidement la sœur. Il commença à le bercer en regardant les deux enfants.<br/>-       Rhoam, c’est cette décision qui va jouer de l’avenir d’Hyrule. Ce petit garçon s’appelle Link, et nous lui avons trouvé un foyer ou grandir lui et sa sœur. Mes prières ont été entendues et le vénérable arbre Mojo a accepté d’accueillir ces enfants sur son île. Le roi fronça les sourcils avant de demander.</p><p>-       Mais… Il souleva sa capuche laissant tomber sur ses épaules une épaisse chevelure aux boucles nacrées. L'île de Cocolint n’est recouverte que de forêts sauvages, des enfants ne pourront jamais grandir là-bas ?   Rauru fit un signe non de la tête et ajouta.</p><p>-       Il y a un petit village de pêcheurs, ils y seront en parfaite sécurité. Nous avons même choisi un de nos vétérans du nom de Tarkin pour veiller sur eux. La guerre lui a pris sa première famille, soit rassuré, il veillera sur celle-là comme aucun père ne l'a jamais fait. Le sage releva la tête et regarda la colline sur l’immense plateau qui se dressaient face à eux. Le vent ne cessait de souffler. Le ciel était devenu gris et teinté de nuages noirs annonçant d’importants orages. Lui et la princesse Zelda sont l’avenir d’Hyrule. Il ferma les yeux et reprit. Nous vaincrons sûrement Bongo’Sheik, mais cette guerre laissera des séquelles qui laisseront aux forces du mal toutes les occasions de revenir en Hyrule. Et ce jour là ils seront prêts. Rhoam c’est notre rôle.</p><p>Le roi baissait la tête honteusement. Arraché par l’idée de voir sa fille quitter le château, mais soumis au dilemme qu’était celui de protéger son royaume, la terre de ses ancêtres. Il finit par expirer lentement, attendit silencieusement et répondit.<br/>-       La forteresse d’Akala. C’est là ou j’enverrais Zelda. Rauru, j’aimerais que tu veilles sur ma fille. Le moine avança et posa délicatement sa main sur l’épaule de son ami avant de dire avec bienveillance.</p><p>-       Tu peux compter sur moi. Vous devriez commencer à rentrer au château, nos rencontres doivent être les plus brèves possibles. Il souffla du nez puis renifla et ajouta. Il va pleuvoir, préparons-nous.</p><p>Auguste marchait seul sur un chemin de terre fraîche. Le bruit de ses semelles s’écrasant dans une boue humide ajoutée au clapotis des fines gouttelettes sur ses habits, plongeaient le fonctionnaire royal dans une profonde méditation. Il était monté sur les hauteurs du plateau du prélude, regardant à plusieurs mètres en dessous de lui, l’attroupement de soldats et de nones s’apprêtant à partir.  Le vent soufflait moins, mais le ciel était d’un noir menaçant.  Sur les hauteurs du prélude se dressaient d’immenses ruines. Des colonnes recouvertes de lierres jaillissaient de la terre à des endroits espacés. Au cœur de la montagne se tenait un ancien temple.  Bâtiment le plus ancien d’Hyrule, ces vestiges symbolisaient un passé chargé d’Histoire. Parmi les ruines, les échos des bruits d’une nature sauvage résonnaient, plongeant l’intendant dans une certaine solitude. Face à lui, recouvertes de mousses, des marches de pierres grimpait une façade dallée, entremêlant les épaisses pierres polies à de robustes et noueuses racines d’un immense chêne qui avait poussé la. Son tronc imposant s’élevait comme un donjon au centre d’une forteresse terminant par de fines branches laissant danser a leurs bouts des feuilles de toutes les couleurs. C’était un spectacle absolument magnifique. Dans les ruines du palais des vents, la nature avait repris ses droits.<br/>Auguste fut tétanisé quand il réalisa qu’au pied de l’arbre était assis en tailleur un homme. Fronçant les sourcils, il leva péniblement son bras gauche tremblant pour aller saisir l’espadon royal enfouraillé dans son dos. Alors que la lame sortait délicatement de son étui de cuir, laissant filer un bruit fin résonnant dans un cliquetis métallique.<br/>Au pied de l’arbre était assis un homme. La tête cachée par un sugegassa tressé en osier arborant le symbole d’un œil rouge versant une larme. Le corps enveloppé d’un long manteau noir, aucune lueur carnée ni signe distinctif n’était visible. Auguste avança lentement sentant coller sous ses semelles l’herbe humide. Quand il ne se trouva plus qu’à quelques centimètres de l’homme assis en tailleurs, il scinda l’air en deux pointant sa lame aiguisée dans sa direction. L’inconnu ne leva pas la tête, mais croisa les bras avant de dire.<br/>-       Ne t’inquiète pas, personne ne nous entendra d’ici. Le visage d’Auguste restait dur, et alors que l’intendant royal jetait régulièrement des regards furtifs de toute part, il finit par répondre.</p><p>-       Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans les espions Sheikah envoyés jusqu’ici.</p><p>Soudain une légère explosion retentit, plongeant la scène dans une fumée rougeâtre dans laquelle volait des morceaux de papiers rouges. Pris d’une panique incontrôlable, le soldat frappa sans hésiter cet amas étrange qui se dessinait. Sa lourde lame s’écrasa dans le vide et frappa la boue répandue sur le sol. Il sentit soudain sa gorge se contracter quand il réalisa que l’inconnu s’était glissé devant lui à toute vitesse et serrait sa gorge entre ses doigts. Sous son suggegassa, Auguste réalisa que son visage était couvert par un voile sur lequel était dessiné à nouveau l’œil, mais cette fois inversé. Suffoquant il lâcha à bout de forces son épée qui s’écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit assourdissant.  L’homme en face réalisant qu’il tenait la vie de ce pauvre hylien entre ses mains et que ce dernier ouvrait sa bouche tentant de respirer comme un petit animal, éclata dans un rire affreux et finit par dire.<br/>-       Je suis Kohga de l’escadron spécial Yiga, nouvelle garde d’élite de l’armée Sheikah. Il le lâcha, laissant l’intendant s’écraser sur le sol comme son espadon avant lui. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche et repris. Je suis spécialement envoyé par son altesse Bongo’Sheik. Alors dis moi tout ce que le roi et ce vieillard ont dit. Ambroise se releva, sa tunique couverte de boue. Il regardait l’homme face à lui et dit.</p><p>-       Je ne sais pas si je peux vous faire confiance… Il jeta un regard à droite et à gauche pour bien surveiller si personne ne l’entendait. Le roi a prévu d’emmener la princesse Zelda à la forteresse d’Akala, surement dans les jours qui viennent. Quant à Rauru, il a amené avec lui des mioches dont l’un serait le héros. Kohga se retourna brusquement et resta silencieux.  Il risque d’être amené sur une île lointaine. Auguste se gratta la tête et ajouta. Il a parlé de l’arbre mojo je crois.  Kohga acquiesça puis avança vers Auguste et posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule.</p><p>-       Merci infiniment. C’est grâce à des espions aussi talentueux que toi que la grande armée Sheikah écrasera ces misérables rats d’Hyrule. Auguste souriait tout en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Ta mission est à présent terminée, tu ne nous est plus d’aucune utilité. Auguste fronça les sourcils, tout en reculant.</p><p>-       Que signifie cela ? Il jeta un coup d’œil à sa lame se trouvant dans l’herbe. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à se jeter sur cette dernière, il sentit quelque chose de froid traversait son corps. Complétement paralysé tout devint noir.<br/>La carcasse d’Auguste s’écrasa sur le sol, le visage vide, couvert de boue. Dans son dos ruisselant de sang était plantée une lame sur laquelle était reconnaissable l’œil des Sheikahs.  Kohga s’avança vers le corps jonchant le sol. Il s’agenouilla et chuchota tout en soulevant légèrement le menton de la dépouille qui dévoilait un visage livide et un regard figé.<br/>-       L’armée de Bongo Sheik n’a aucune pitié. Il leva la tête en direction d'un homme qui semblait être l’assassin d’Auguste et qui s’était glissé derrière lui telle une ombre.<br/>C’était un soldat Sheikah vêtu d’une tunique légère, toute blanche et sur laquelle était dessinée l’œil. Ses cheveux blancs comme la neige était noué en un chignon et le bas de son visage était caché par une épaisse écharpe. D’une voix grave et solennelle il dit.</p><p>-       Général Kohga, Nous avons été suivis. Des espions Hyruliens ont prévenu leur roi et ils ont pris la fuite.  Ce type nous a trahis, il a fait diversion en vous entraînant ici. Violemment Kohga écrasa la tête d’Auguste puis dit.</p><p>-       Espèce d’ordure, tu t’es sacrifié en menant un double jeu. Le sheikah se mit à rire et ajouta. Néanmoins pauvre idiot ta mort aura été vaine. L’armée de Bongo’Sheik dominera. Kohga se leva et frappa de toutes ses forces le cadavre avec sa jambe avant de hurler sur le soldat qui tétanisé se dréssa droit comme un piquet. Qu’attends-tu, préviens tes hommes et va les rattraper, je veux voir la tête du moine grassouillet rouler sur le sol. Quant aux gosses et au roi, laissons-les à Bongo’Sheik.  L’officier le regarda et dit calmement.</p><p>-       Mon général, la montagne du Prélude est encerclée par nos ennemis. Ils nous ont pris au piège. Il déglutit et dit. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux. Il faut fuir.<br/>Kohga dans un élan d’agilité sauta sur une colonne recouverte de lierres.  Serrant son poing, il regardait les immenses plaines se dressant à l’horizon. Finalement après un long silence il dit.  <br/>-       Nous devons gagner cette guerre, pour l’honneur des Sheikahs. La famille royale d’Hyrule va payer ! Ces chiens finiront par payer, les oracles ont vu Hyrule tomber. Il chuchota.  Ils vont payer…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>